The present invention relates to a telecommunications connecting panel and, more particularly, to a cross-connect patch panel including a frame with jacks on one side and wire termination locations on an opposite side.
Local area networks and telecommunications connections often use patch panels, especially at the customer""s premises to enable cross-connection between telecommunications equipment. Patch panels typically include front and rear connection locations. The rear connections are typically a more permanent type of connection, such as insulation displacement connectors to connect to copper based, twisted pair telecommunications cable. The front connections of the patch panel may include any of a variety of jacks for receipt of a plug of a patch cord or other transmission cable. The jack and plug allows fairly rapid connection and disconnection between two jacks in the same patch panel, or between one jack in the patch panel and another jack in a nearby patch panel, with the patch cord. One type of jack and plug arrangement for a patch panel is an RJ45 type connector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,639,261 is an example of a cross-connect panel including rear insulation displacement connectors, and front connector jacks for receiving plugs of patch cords.
There is an increasing need for cable management in order to protect and organize the various cables. One area where damage and/or loss of performance may occur with copper based, twisted pair cables is when excessive bending of the cable occurs. This is especially a concern as higher frequencies are used, such as category 5 and greater. Falling below minimum bend radii of the cables can adversely affect performance with the transmission of signals through the copper wire patch cords. Therefore, there is a need for patch panels which address the cable management concerns noted above.
A telecommunications patch panel according to one aspect of the invention includes a connector module, and a frame member for mounting the connector module. The connector module includes a connector jack along a front face. A rear face includes a connection location for connecting to a conductive wire or other transmission cable. Each connector module defines an axis of rotation relative to the frame member generally parallel to the front face. The connector module is positionable in one of three positions, a parallel position to the frame member, a first angled position relative to the frame member, and a second angled position relative to the frame member where the second angled position is in an opposite direction to the first angled position.
A plurality of connector modules in at least one linear array are preferably provided. Preferably, a plurality of connector jacks are provided on each connector module. The connector jacks are preferably arranged in linear arrays generally perpendicular to each axis of rotation of the connector module or modules. Locks are provided to lock the connector modules to the frame member in one of the selected positions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a telecommunication patch panel includes a plurality of connector modules including linear arrays of connector jacks with each jack connected to a wire termination block. The connector modules are mounted to a frame member where each of the linear arrays of connector jacks is positioned at an angle relative to a front face of the frame member.